


Loo Loo Land's Times.

by CloeAmore12



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitzo es como es hoy día por una razón - Freeform, F/M, Loo Loo Land, M/M, Mucho pasado - Freeform, Musical, Violencia, actitud posesiva - Freeform, encuentro de ex's - Freeform, estamos en el infierno así que aquí todo será muy tóxico - Freeform, hace mucho que no ves a tu ex pero has mejorado la puntería - Freeform, lo de siempre, parque de atracciones, payasos, puede que escenas subidas de tono - Freeform, relaciones masculinas - Freeform, robots con mucho ego - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeAmore12/pseuds/CloeAmore12
Summary: Luego del incidente en "Loo Loo Land" malos recuerdos vienen a Blitzo, recuerdos de su primer trabajo y de todo lo que tuvo que soportar antes de llegar a donde está ahora. Pero el pasado no sólo es pasado también es presente. A Fizzarolli siempre le ha costado despegarse de las cosas que le gustan. No es que en su vida le hayan gustado muchas cosas.
Relationships: Blitzo/Fizzarolli, Blitzo/Robo Fizz, Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Sólo cuando Blitzo logró entrar por la puerta del IMP comenzó a replantearse las decisiones que había tomado en su vida y como todo había culminado en la horrible sensación de haber sido atropellado por un camión un mínimo de 262 veces. Moxxie y Millie habían ido a sus respectivos apartamentos mientras Blitzo estaba dando lo mejor de sí para aparentar normalidad frente a Loona, la única alegría que había tenido ese día.

“Hey, Loona.” Dijo con una sonrisa y un tono afectuoso. “¡Te he traído algo muy especial de Loo Loo Land!”

Dicho aquello sacó de entre sus manos aquella “cosa” tan adorable e inexplicable que había en una de las tiendas de juegos del parque de atracciones. Al menos de las pocas tiendas que habían quedado en pie.

“No quiero tu mierda.” Fue la respuesta de la chica sin despegar la vista del móvil.

Tomo cada fuerza de voluntad de Blitzo para no desinflarse.

“Ooh, sé que sueles ser muy tímida y te cuesta aceptar regalos de este tipo. Así que lo dejaré aquí contigo mientras voy a darme un baño.” Finalizó, dejando el peluche en el sofá junto a la chica.

Fue fácil ignorar como Loona tomaba el peluche y lo tiraba por la ventana. En ese momento sólo quería ducharse y fingir que era capaz de reponerse de la paliza que había recibido aquel día. Estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a debatir filosóficamente sobre si su hija lo querría alguna vez o no. La ducha fue lo de menos. Luego de ella se sintió un poco más vivo y se permitió ponerse cómodo. Había reservado todo aquel día para el idiota de Stolas, así que no esperaba recibir más encargos o visitas.

Observó los trozos de lo que solía ser un móvil. Su móvil, y en su escritorio. Mierda, tenía que estar agradecido con Stolas. Si no fuera por lo que le pagaba no podría permitirse un móvil nuevo cada poco tiempo. Se sentó, o más bien se desplomó, en el asiento mientras recogía los trozos. Fue una tarea que duró poco cuando sus ojos se distrajeron ante la vista del cartel a unos metros de él.

Junto a su asiento y a toda la vista de la oficina se podía apreciar lo que parecía un aviso de circo, dentro de un marco de buena calidad y donde se podía leer: “¡El Increíble Blitzo! Sólo una noche. ¡Tickets ahora!” El rostro de Blitzo se amargó ante la visión de esa cosa en su pared y puede que siguiera con su tarea mientras murmuraba algo como “Puto payaso de mierda”. El cartel no era más que un recuerdo de su primer empleo en el Circo, en Loo Loo Land de todos los lugares.

Eran otros tiempos. Necesitaba dinero rápido y tenía además el estúpido sueño de ser artista. ¡Quizás de participar en algún musical! En ese momento para él trabajar en Loo Loo Land era como un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Una oportunidad única! Tal vez si no hubiera ido o no hubiera sido aceptado se podría haber ahorrado los peores años de su vida. Y sin embargo, a pesar de los malos recuerdos, Blitzo no era capaz de deshacerse de esa cosa.

A veces se decía a sí mismo que lo tenía ahí a la vista porque era un recuerdo. ¡Una prueba de que para triunfar tienes que empezar desde lo más bajo! No estaba tan seguro de si era realmente esa la verdadera razón por la que lo conservaba y luego de ese día no quería pararse a pensar en ello demasiado. No es que todo fueran malos recuerdos. De hecho, al principio, se estaba divirtiendo. Por Lucifer, a lo mejor si no hubiera tenido que hacer de guardaespaldas habría subido a alguna atracción con Moxxie y Millie sólo para ver la patética cara de Moxxie descomponerse. No, en realidad la verdadera cagada lo esperaba en el trabajo día a día. Aguantar a Fizzarolli era como recibir una patada en los huevos cada día, pero casi añoraba cuando tenía que “aguantarlo”. Con el tiempo sólo fue a peor. Era como estar en una relación tóxica. No te das cuenta de que estás de mierda hasta el cuello hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Casi fue un milagro escapar de eso y crear el IMP.

Formar una familia.

En realidad, si lo pensabas fríamente, toda la vida de Blitzo hasta ese momento había consistido en intentar ser parte de una familia. Su padre de mierda no era de utilidad y durante muchos años había estado solo y no le había importado a nadie. Moxxie solía quejarse de su constante insistencia sobre que el IMP es una familia. ¡Pero es que debía ser insistente! Porque si el IMP no era su familia, si Loona no lo era, entonces no tenía a nadie.

Y no quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Cuando no tienes a nadie te aferras a cualquier cosa. Incluso si no es buena.

Blitzo lo había aprendido por las malas.

* * *

Cuando eres niño percibes las cosas de una forma distinta a cuando eres adulto. Los niños tienden a ignorar más las situaciones de las que no disfrutan, las olvidan fácilmente, sus mentes las adornan o no captan las dobles intenciones. Puede que a Blitzo le pasara algo así con Fizzarolli. Ahora odiaba a ese robot de mierda, pero al malnacido le debía algo y es que gracias a él fue que adquirió de niño su pasión por los musicales.

Obviamente a su padre eso no le pareció… rentable. Y era decirlo suave. Él era más como “Con esa puta basura no vas a ganarte la vida, Blitzo. ¡Los artistas SIEMPRE mueren de hambre! ¿Quieres vivir tu vida siendo el hazmerreír de los demás?”. Pero eso no impidió que el niño se interesara por las artes en general. Comenzó a practicar trucos de magia, a hacer monólogos, chistes y componer canciones a muy temprana edad.

Comenzó a tener planes de futuro. Le gustaba ir a Loo Loo Land, algo que no se podía permitir muy a menudo, pero ya no sólo por las atracciones o los dulces. Muchas veces conseguía tickets para el Circo o directamente se colaba al interior sólo para ver al animatrónico favorito de todos. ¡Todo el mundo amaba a Fizzarolli! Al menos esa era su percepción de crío, y algo de razón debía tener. Si no, ¿por qué el parque siempre estaba a rebosar de gente? ¿Por qué la cola hacia la carpa algunos días rodeaba todo el recinto?

Blitzo prestaba la atención al espectáculo. Veía sus movimientos, escuchaba sus canciones, observaba su actitud. Pronto se dio cuenta que podían ocurrírsete buenos chistes, podías ser el mejor cantante, pero si no tenías carisma ni dabas espectáculo, ¡podías despedirte! Y eso era justo lo que Fizzarolli tenía.

Obviamente su padre dejó de llevarlo a Loo Loo Land.

Pero incluso eso no evitó que Blitzo siguiera insistiendo en querer vivir de ello. Sacar una carrera de artista. Participaba en pequeños teatros en la ciudad a escondidas de su padre, hacía monólogos en pequeños bares y todo mientras su relación con él empeoraba. No es que antes fuera buena de todas formas. Finalmente, una noche no pudo soportarlo más. El diablo estaba cansado de ser pisado por su padre, de encontrarse a la sombra de él. Para él no había nada bueno en nada de lo que hiciera. Blitzo sabía que incluso si le hubiera seguido la corriente y hubiera intentado trabajar en algo más, su estúpido padre se las habría arreglado para humillarlo y hundirlo más y más.

Tras una fuerte bronca y casi huyendo de una posible paliza, Blitzo salió de casa casi con lo puesto. Al principio fue bien. Una sensación de euforia lo inundó. ¡Por fin estaba libre de las ataduras del gilipollas que llamaba “padre”! ¡Podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida! ¡Ir a donde quisiera, participar en lo que quisiera y hablar con quien quisiera! Pero pronto vio fisuras en su plan. No tenía dónde vivir, territorio al que pertenecer y tampoco tenía trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? Ya no sólo para su vida diaria, ¿qué había del Día del Exterminio? Si se encontraba en la calle y sin protección cualquier ángel vengador podría matarlo en Año Nuevo con la misma facilidad con que lo haría a un vagabundo.

Vaya, eso es lo que era ahora…

Intentó mantener la calma. Aquello era una prueba. Una prueba de que era capaz de mantenerse por sí mismo. ¡Que no necesitaba del imbécil de su padre! No pensaba volver a casa, eso era seguro, y al principio no fue demasiado mal. Por algunas pequeñas actuaciones le permitieron quedarse a dormir en pequeños bares o moteles. Pero dormir no era comer. Sin duda aquello no era vida ni un plan a largo plazo, pero le estaba dando a Blitzo el tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Asistió a muchas entrevistas de trabajo. ¡De cualquier cosa! En ese momento no podía ser exquisito y selectivo con su futuro. ¡Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse o al menos asegurarse una comida! Pero en cierta forma su padre tenía razón. Nadie necesita de artistas en el Infierno. Todas las habilidades en las que Blitzo destacaba no eran necesarias para los lugares a los que asistía y en un momento de desesperación se preguntó si necesitarían personal en Loo Loo Land.

Por un lado fue bien porque lo contrataron.

Por otro lado fue humillante porque lo habían encargado para vender globos y helados a la entrada del Circo. Un trabajo para el que no se necesitaba ninguna habilidad destacable. Cualquier persona con cabeza y manos podría hacerlo, ¡aun siendo deficiente mental! Pero al menos cobraba por ello, una miseria por cierto, y aun tenía que actuar por las noches en el motel en el que se alojaba si quería dormir en algún sitio.

Era patético, pero dejarlo todo y regresar a casa sería darle la razón a su padre y deseaba cualquier cosa menos ver el rostro de ese gilipollas ponerse engreído con él. Así que allí se quedó, trabajando y viendo cada día las actuaciones de Fizzarolli. No siempre eran iguales. ¿Sus presentaciones? Tal vez. Pero las canciones, juegos y actuaciones variaban. Blitzo se encontró distraído algunas tardes pensando en cuántos años tenía ese animatrónico. Cuando era niño ya llevaba tiempo en activo, y ahora que había crecido seguía igual que el mismo día.

¿Cómo de viejo era este maldito parque?

Si era tan viejo como el de Lucifer sin duda era la copia más longeva de la historia en el Infierno.

“Octavia, mi pequeño búho, ¿te has divertido?”

Blitzo vio a un padre tomar a su hija en brazos mientras se alejaba de allí. Tuvo que soportar una risa baja. La niña parecía de todo menos emocionada, pero su padre era inconsciente a ese hecho. Ni siquiera la actuación había acabado, pero la niña había logrado salir despavorida de allí. Si las ropas del padre decían algo debía ser algún capullo de la realeza seguro. Interesante…

Algo sacó a Blitzo de sus pensamientos y regresó la vista al escenario. Fizzarolli solía estar acompañado de otros animatrónicos, ninguno tan bien diseñado como él ni con una inteligencia tan desarrollada. El payaso tenía personalidad propia y carisma. Si no fuera por sus ligeros errores y chispas podría parecer un demonio más, pero sus compañeros de actuación por otro lado tenían una mentalidad primitiva. Hacían para lo que estaban programados y medianamente cumplían órdenes sencillas. Era más habitual de lo que aparentaban que tuvieran algún fallo de programación, aun cuando solía evitarse que esos fallos pasaran durante las actuaciones.

Ese día no hubo tanta suerte.

Cada robot se encargaba de tocar un instrumento, uno de ellos en especial hacía el doble trabajo de acompañar a Fizz durante sus canciones de forma vocal. Bueno, parece que a la máquina se le ocurrió que era un buen momento para que su vocal se estropeara, por lo que la canción se estaba escuchando inconexa y chirriante. El Blitzo del futuro a veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no hubiera intervenido ese día. Y es que en un arranque de estupidez Blitzo subió al escenario, desconectó la máquina y acompañó a Fizzarolli durante la actuación con una facilidad metódica.

Había estado ahí cada día de cada semana, había visto las actuaciones, pero también los ensayos. Se conocía cada interpretación. Para el fue juego de niños hacer de segundo vocal para Fizz y de acompañante y al robot se le daba muy bien improvisar aun cuando seguramente se estaba preguntando quién cojones era él. No fue hasta que todos los niños se hubieron ido, algunos más traumados que otros, que el animatrónico le dirigió la mirada.

Blitzo no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, aunque procuró que no se notara. Aquellos intensos ojos de tonalidad verde tóxico parecían atravesarlo y desde cerca el robot era mucho más alto que él. ¡Y podía serlo aún más si estirazara sus extremidades! Era como una motosierra con patas. Afilado y listo para bailar.

“¡Quién diría que el payaso del carrito puede bailar!” se burló con una risa estridente y ruidosa. “Buena salvada…”

“Blitzo. La “O” es muda.”

“Blitzo.” Dijo haciendo sonar la “o”, ignorando por completo lo que el diablillo había dicho. Emitió una risa baja, como si estuviera deseando tocarle los nervios a Blitzo y seguramente eso era lo que pretendía. “¿Esto va a ser habitual, Blitzo?”

El hijo de puta estaba acentuando la “o” para hacer su nombre más sonoro.

Pero era la estrella, así que Blitzo no dijo nada.

“No. En realidad uno de tus “amigos” se ahogó ahí atrás. Sólo lo sustituía.”

El animatrónico llevó sus manos a sus mejillas de forma dramática.

“Oooh, qué lástima.” Su voz pareció desentonar por un momento. “¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía compañía VIVA en el escenario! No sé si me entiendes…” finalizó con una risa baja.

El diablo de menor estatura hizo lo posible para ocultar la incomodidad que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

“Bueno, ya sabes… De momento sólo soy el payaso de los globos.” Bromeó ligeramente con una risa algo nerviosa.

Una risa que no encajó nada con la de Fizz que le siguió. Ruidosa e imponente. Era como si constantemente quisiera llamar la atención. Pero era un animatrónico que había sido creado para ser una estrella y actuar, por lo que no era una idea tan descabellada.

“¡Pues no ha estado mal, payaso de los globos! No ha sido excelente, pero no ha estado mal.”

“Ehm… ¿Gracias?”

Con una última mirada y una risa baja, como si un chiste interno se le hubiera ocurrido, se fue. ¿Tenía Fizz su propio camerino o lugar de descanso? Posiblemente. Además, alguien tenía que avisar de que uno de los animatrónicos se había jodido, pensó Blitzo mientras veía el escenario solitario.

Al parecer no fue de lo único que se avisó pues al día siguiente uno de los gerentes quería hablar con el demonio menor. Esta vez sí le preguntaron por sus habilidades, aquello que podía hacer. Blitzo en ese momento no sabía bien por qué, pero tenía una terrible sensación en el estómago. Muchas veces la gente se preocupa cuando las cosas le van bien. Pero suele ser un miedo sin sentido. Blitzo estaba convencido de que lo suyo no era algo sin sentido, pero tampoco sabía poner el dedo sobre “qué era lo que estaba mal”.

Fue después de aquella entrevista que en Loo Loo Land decidieron probar a darle su propia actuación en el Circo. ¡Su propia actuación! Blitzo no se lo podía creer. No había visto a nadie actuar en el Circo nunca, a excepción de Fizzarolli y el resto de animatrónicos. ¿Alguna vez hubo alguien REAL que actuara ahí? Fizz dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien “vivo”, acompañarlo en el escenario. ¡Y él iba a tener su propia actuación!

Le dieron vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera; desde chistes, a monólogos, pasando por quizás alguna canción. Siempre que entretuviera a los niños. Si las cosas salían bien su actuación podría ser una constante. Algo que interesaba mucho a Blitzo. Si se convertía en una constante podría dejar de actuar en bares de mala muerte para tener un sitio donde dormir, ¡porque directamente dormiría en Loo Loo Land! No estaba tan mal. Incluso le permitieron no maquillarse. Sólo debía ponerse una ropa adecuada, eso sí. Algo con volantes en las mangas y sin duda mucho más cómodo que lo que debía llevar cuando iba con el carrito de un lado para otro.

“¡Wohoho! ¿Es Blitzo lo que ven mis sensores?”

La voz de Fizz era realmente destacable y llamativa. Podías reconocerlo en cualquier lugar del parque o fuera de él. ¿Alguna vez había estado el animatrónico fuera del parque? Blitzo no estaba seguro. Volteó desde donde se estaba preparando, ¡malditas mangas que no se querían arreglar!, para ver al robot que estaba tras él. A una distancia que cruzaba su espacio personal. Blitzo dio un involuntario y prudente paso atrás.

“¡Así que SÍ que vas a ser una constante a partir de ahora!”

“Depende de como salga el show.” Se apresuró a decir el diablillo. “Aun no sé si les gustaré, así que puede que mañana regrese a la venta de globos.” Rió ligeramente.

“Awww, mi dulce e inocente Blitzo” comenzó el payaso en un tono muy sarcástico.

“Es Blitz-“ intentó corregirlo.

“¡Qué importa si les gustas o no!” continuó el animatrónico, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto que Blitzo sintió posesivo. “¿Crees que a mí me importa si los niños me aman? ¡Lo que importa es que son adictos a mí! Vienen cada día a por más. ¡Y Loo Loo Land ADORA el dinero! Si les causas impresión, ¡sea buena o mala! estarás aquí **para siempre** , Blitzo.”

Serían años más tarde que Blitzo lamentaría haber causado una impresión de cualquier tipo.

¡Pero es que los niños son TAN impresionables! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primer fanfic de este estilo. ¡Si te gusta me encantaría saber tu opinión! Saber que esta historia es leída me permitirá conseguir fuerzas para seguir actualizándola. Me encanta Fizzarolli y me quede con ganas de saber más del pasado de Blitzo en Loo Loo Land, así que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que escribiera al respecto.
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fizzarolli está adquiriendo una fijación por Blitzo y Blitzo está haciendo lo posible por habituarse a su nuevo trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento y todo el apoyo al primer episodio!  
> Espero que les guste esta nueva actualización. ^_^

Fizzarolli era tan viejo como el mismo parque y el parque era tan antiguo como el del mismísimo Lucifer, así que era difícil saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en activo. Era más fácil contar cuantos años llevaba el Infierno sin su presencia… No es que al animatrónico le importara. Para él el tiempo era algo relativo. La gente, los niños, los amantes, todo iba y venía, desaparecía o cambiaba. Todos eran juguetes para su divertimento. Estaba un tiempo con ellos hasta que los rompía o se alejaban, siempre sustituidos por algo nuevo.

Así que obviamente para él era difícil apegarse a las cosas.

Rara vez algo le interesaba lo suficiente. En su directiva programada amaba el parque, era su trabajo y su hogar, su forma de vida, y el parque duraría eternamente. Disfrutaba del protagonismo y eso lo tenía cada día sin excepción con sus actuaciones. También le gustaba el sexo y de eso obtenía cada semana, ya fuera porque contrataban sus servicios o porque él lo buscaba. Así que era fácil, en su monotonía, no notar el tiempo pasar en Loo Loo Land. Fizz prefería centrarse en el presente. El día a día. ¡Quién sabe que sucedería al siguiente! Él se aseguraría de disfrutarlo como el anterior, ¡seguro que más!

Por supuesto a veces hubo cambios.

En sus largos siglos de existencia alguna vez había necesitado de reparaciones o había sufrido averías que habían requerido un cambio completo de su forma corpórea. No es que fuera un problema. ¡Loo Loo Land tenía una fábrica entera a las afueras con otros modelos de él! Sólo tenían que tomar su caja de memoria, siempre intacta, y transferirla a un cuerpo nuevo. No era un demonio, pero era tan eterno como ellos. Capaz de morir, pero difícil de destrozar sin duda. Lo que provocó que tuviera una especie de incapacidad de sentir temor a la muerte.

Era difícil tenerle miedo cuando no estabas vivo realmente.

Y así los años pasaron sin el menor de los cambios. Lo prefería así. Tal vez el parque perteneciera a otros o a los gerentes, ¡pero todo giraba en torno a él! ¿Qué buscaba la gente en las tiendas? Sus dulces. ¿Por qué competían en los juegos? Sus peluches. ¿Qué era lo primero que querían ver los niños? A su amigo Fizzarolli. ¿A quién buscaban otros demonios cuando querían ser follados de la forma más dura y abrasiva? ¡A él! Era deseado, odiado y temido. ¡No es que hubiera diferencia! Para Fizz todo era lo mismo siempre y cuando pensaran en él.

Era fácil, en las horas de descanso, caminar por el parque y ver a los trabajadores dividirse entre ser respetuosos con él y querer alejarse lo máximo posible. ¡Siempre era TAN divertido! Seguramente tenían presente el incidente de aquella vez. Ya hacía siglos de eso, pero aquellos que vivían en el parque lo recordaban como si fuera ayer o como un consejo que siempre había que tener presente.

Tal vez Fizz fuera un robot, pero a él NADIE le daba órdenes.

Fue hace mucho tiempo. El animatrónico ya no recordaba ni al tipo ni cuándo sucedió, pero a la gerencia le pareció adecuado que Fizz tuviera un compañero de espectáculo. Alguien con quien compartir escenario. Decir que a Fizzarolli no le hizo gracia era quedarse corto. ¡El circo era suyo y no necesitaba a una criatura orgánica que estuviera jodiéndole las actuaciones con otras mucho más patéticas! Pero los gerentes no pensaban igual. Al parecer el demonio tenía buenas habilidades artísticas, sobre todo centradas en la magia. ¡Aburrido! Si le hubieran preguntado al animatrónico. ¿Quién quería ver magia? ¡Estaban en el puto Infierno!

Para empeorar las cosas su “futuro compañero” de circo tenía un ego aun más grande que el suyo, y eso ya era decir. ¡Ahora que lo recordaba casi le producía risa! Era tan evidente que era ese tipo de demonios que nunca habían recibido una paliza en su vida, que nunca les habían llevado la contraria, siempre protegidos por papá y mamá… Tenía la peculiar idea de que como Fizzarolli era un robot no tenía derecho a decidir y dar sus opiniones, que podía darle órdenes. ¡Grave error, amigo! No es que alguien le hubiera advertido que no le tocara los cojones, pero Fizz estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle al chico cuál es su sitio.

Por alguna razón luego de eso dejó de volver al trabajo.

¡Así que asunto resuelto!

Tenía el parque, el circo, sexo… ¡Qué más podría desear!

**Blitzo.**

El nombre aun le hacía cosquillas en la mente. ¡Era ese payaso que vendía globos! La idea hacía reír a Fizzarolli. Supuso que la historia estaba destinada a repetirse, pero a la vez todo era distinto. Cuando Blitzo subió al escenario para acompañarlo en su actuación Fizz no sintió aquella ira desmedida que le hizo sentir su “compañero” de hace años. Quizás porque se veía a la legua que Blitzo no pretendía robarle el protagonismo, sólo sacarlo de un apuro. ¡El chico tenía buenas habilidades y fue él mismo quién habló a la gerencia sobre él!

Así que se podría decir que era culpa suya que Blitzo adquiriera una actuación propia en el circo.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¡Tuvo que soportar reír cuando vio a Blitzo tan nervioso antes de su actuación! Era tan OBVIO que no quería destacar por encima de él. Sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, seguramente conseguir un mejor empleo, un lugar donde dormir e iniciar su propia carrera artística. Fizz era detallista con las cosas que le interesaban. Había notado que Blitzo no dormía allí y tal vez hubiera escuchado de una fuente confiable sobre lo que tenía que hacer en bares menores para conseguir un lugar de descanso.

¡Era patético! Y sin embargo Fizz se distrajo observando lo pequeño que era, lo bien que le quedaba esa ropa con volantes, las manchas simbólicas que se reflejaban en su rostro y aquellos entrañables cuernos que parecían una imitación de su propio diseño. Sí, definitivamente quería follárselo contra las gradas y con todos los niños mirando. Pero sus juegos tenían un límite y uno de ellos era nada de sexo frente a niños. ¡A la gerencia no le gustaría! Así que es posible que le diera a Blitzo la posibilidad de una actuación personal porque esta vez si quería tener un compañero.

Y ese hecho en sí mismo era impresionante.

Fizz nunca había querido tanto a alguien. No era amor, era posesión. Ese tipo de sentimiento que uno tiene cuando encuentra el mejor juguete y no quiere que nadie más lo tenga. Se aseguraría de que le perteneciera, ¡y eso hizo! Se echó a reír tras los escenarios al ver el espectáculo de ese idiota. Los niños se debatían entre echar a llorar e irse, o estar emocionados. ¡No muy distinto a sus propias actuaciones! Blitzo era algo novedoso y en Loo Loo Land lo novedoso tendía a permanecer. Se vendieron bastantes tickets con la actuación de ese diablillo, así que era evidente que iba a quedarse por lo que Fizz esperaba fuera un largo periodo de tiempo.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas puede que lograra que no se fuera nunca.

¡Quién sabe!

“¡Ha ido bien, imagino!” dijo con una sonrisa de dientes grandes al ver a Blitzo salir de la gerencia con el rostro de quien tenía grandes sueños.

Lástima que él fuera a destrozarlos todos para sustituirlos por algo nuevo.

“¡No sé cómo lo hice, pero les ha gustado! Así que creo que seremos compañeros de escenario a partir de ahora. Espero que no sea… un problema.” Dijo el demonio aquello último de forma amable y dubitativa. Sabía que Fizz nunca había tenido alguien con quien compartir escenario. Si alguna vez lo tuvo Blitzo no lo sabía y eso era aún más preocupante.

“¿Un problema? ¿Por qué sería un problema? ¡Creo que podríamos hacer un buen equipo!” fue la ruidosa respuesta del robot.

“¿Ah, sí?”

“¡Sí!” respondió el animatrónico, envolviendo con sus brazos al diablillo “¡Tú y yo! ¡Fizzarolli y Blitzo! Este circo necesitaba una nueva cara, ¡y siento que tú encajas en ella!”

Hacía mucho tiempo que Blitzo ya se había rendido en intentar hacer entender a Fizzarolli que la “O” de su nombre no se pronunciaba. O no lo escuchaba o no quería hacerlo. Aun le resultaba extraño de oír, pero supuso que se acostumbraría. Los niños también tenían la mala costumbre de pronunciarlo todo.

“Vaya…” dijo con una risa nerviosa. “No sabes cuánto me alegro. Algunos de los otros me habían dicho-…”

“¿Qué dijeron?”

Lo interrumpió bruscamente el robot con una peligrosa sonrisa. Su cuello emitió chispas por un momento y Blitzo sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Esa sensación de peligro seguía persistente, pero no sabía cómo quitársela. No estaba pasando nada. Sólo estaban hablando.

“…dijeron que eres algo así como…”

Fizz seguía mirándolo expectante, casi instándolo a continuar.

“…un palo en el culo cuando se trata de compartir escenario con alguien.”

Blitzo esperaba muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no estaba que Fizz comenzara a reír a carcajadas como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de todos.

“Oh, Blitzo, Blitzo…” comenzó, poniendo una mano con garras en su hombro. “¡No deberías creer todo lo que te cuentan en Loo Loo Land! Es un parque de sueños, sí, ¡pero también de mentiras! ¿Sabes cuántos aquí me tienen envidia sólo porque soy la imagen de la infancia de muchos niños?”

Fizzarolli alzó una de sus manos, señalando Loo Loo Land. Desde ahí el parque podía apreciarse en todo su esplendor.

“¡Todos aquí harán lo posible por verte caer! Y si para ello deben contarte un par de mentiras, ¡lo harán sin vacilar! Son como tiburones, Blitzo. ¿Por qué crees que actúo como lo hago? ¡No puedo dejar que me superen!”

Las palabras de Fizz fueron acompañadas por silencio. Blitzo parecía darle vueltas a algo. Sus ojos iban del parque a Fizz y de Fizz al suelo. Aunque eso realmente era debido a que no podía sostenerle demasiado la mirada al animatrónico. Para Blitzo aun parecía intimidante. No sabía si era debido a su estatura, su personalidad, su diseño o una mezcla de todo ello.

“Pensaba…” comenzó.

“¿Que iba a montar en cólera porque vas a robarme el protagonismo y te asaltaría durante la noche para romperte el culo hasta convertirme en tu peor pesadilla y hacerte desear estar muerto?”

Un incómodo silencio se asentó entre ambos.

“Eso ha sido extrañamente específico, pero sí. Eso pensaba.” Finalizó el demonio menor.

“¡Nada más lejos de la realidad, Blitzo! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.” Respondió entre risas el robot. “¡Para mi eres totalmente bienvenido a Loo Loo Land! Y dado que tienes el resto del día libre, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta por el parque? ¡Me lo conozco como la palma de mi mano! Y mis actuaciones no son hasta dentro de unas horas.”

Fizzarolli realmente no espero a que Blitzo respondiera cuando tomó su muñeca y lo arrastró por Loo Loo Land. No es que el diablillo fuera a negarse. Era cierto que no tenía nada más que hacer con su tiempo ese día.

Blitzo notó con curiosidad y creciente preocupación que la mayor parte de los trabajadores del parque de atracciones los miraban pasar primero con sorpresa y luego con lástima cuando sus ojos se dirigían a él. El demonio menor frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. No soportaba la piedad ni tampoco que los demás supieran algo que él no.

Y lo que todos sabían es que Blitzo se había, de alguna forma, convertido en el nuevo juguete de Fizzarolli. No había pasado nada, pero era obvio que era un volcán a punto de estallar. Como mucho esperaban que Fizz se aburriera de él rápido, porque si no era así y se apegaba lo suficiente sería difícil que dejara ir al desafortunado demonio.

“No sabía que vendían peluches tuyos en los juegos.” Comentó Blitzo.

“¡En realidad es bastante habitual! ¿No solías venir a Loo Loo Land?” preguntó el otro con sorpresa y una ceja alzada mientras sus ojos de color tóxico se dirigían al menos.

“Solía venir, pero eran otros tiempos. Sólo un crío, ¿sabes? No te fijas mucho en los detalles cuando eres un niño.” Dijo, recordando su niñez.

“¡Pero los niños adoran los juguetes!” se detuvo el robot, viendo a Blitzo con los brazos cruzados. ¡Para él eso era básico y fácil de aprender! “¿Cómo no ibas a darte cuenta?”

“Mira, entre tú y yo, la entrada a Loo Loo Land no es barata…” dijo Blitzo con el ceño fruncido.

Fizz se echó a reír con una buena carcajada. ¡Él pensaba lo mismo!

“…y mis padres y yo no éramos gilipollas de la realeza. Así que me traían aquí y como mucho me llevaban al Circo a ver uno de los espectáculos, pero luego nos íbamos. No teníamos suficiente para dulces, juguetes y esas cosas.”

“Aaww, ¡casi es entrañable que te gastaras todo el dinero en venir a verme!” expresó el robot, girando su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. “¡Ya decía yo que te sabías muy bien mi número cuando subiste al escenario a ayudarme!”

Blitzo intentó que sus mejillas no se oscurecieran más mientras escuchaba la carcajada del animatrónico.

“¡N-No es por eso que me lo sabía! Vendo globos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Te veía ensayar durante la semana!” se excusó rápidamente.

“¡VENDÍAS globos, Blitzo!” insistió entre risas. Su vocal a veces se distorsionaba o repetía ligeramente. “De todas formas, ya que solías ser un pobre desgraciado, ¿por qué no consigues un juguete ahora?”

Blitzo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, viéndolo en confusión.

“¿Ahora? Pero, no tengo ningún ticket.”

“¡No necesitas tickets, Blitzo! Trabajas aquí. ¡Alguna ventaja debe tener ser un payaso en Loo Loo Land!” rio Fizz con diversión.

Mierda, no lo había pensado así.

Ahora que trabajaba en Loo Loo Land podía jugar a cada juego, ir a cada atracción y participar en cada actuación sin pagar un puto ticket. Las horas no le sobraban, pero en su tiempo libre sin duda podría divertirse. ¡Cada vez le parecía menos mala idea quedarse!

Vio un puesto de tiro al blanco cercano y fue hasta él seguido del animatrónico. Su mirada se posó en cada peluche. Había muchos y de distintos tamaños de Fizzarolli, otros parecían ser sus compañeros animatrónicos y había uno en concreto que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que era, pero se veía adorable.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron en un caballo.

OSTIA PUTA.

¡Era un PUTO caballo!

Fizzarolli vio el peluche con una ceja alzada y se echó reír. “¡Veo que has visto el premio gordo! ¿Ah?” dirigió su vista a Blitzo y por un momento se vio impresionado al ver sus ojos brillar de esa manera. “Aww, ¡ojalá me miraras a mi de esa forma!” bromeó con falsa tristeza.

“¡Quiero eso!”

“Eso es evidente, cariño.”

“¡Lo quiero AHORA!”

“¡Vas a tener que disparar si quieres que suceda, Blitzo!” fue la respuesta entre risas del robot.

Le parecía extremadamente divertido ver al demonio menor tan emocionado por una gilipollez semejante, pero si de niño no pudo disfrutar de juegos así era entendible.

Blitzo no tardó mucho en tomar el arma de juguete del puesto y disparar a la manzana. Fracasó en darle de una forma bastante lamentable y la risa de Fizz no tardó en escucharse.

“¡Cállate, nunca había disparado antes!” exclamó Blitzo, avergonzado.

“Ooooh, ¡cálmate! Sólo necesitas práctica. ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras, Blitzo!” dijo Fizzarolli con sus manos en sus propias mejillas por un momento.

Tras varios intentos más el robot se negó al hecho de quedarse ahí parado acumulando polvo. Sin decir nada se puso tras Blitzo y lo ayudó a sostener el arma con firmeza. “El truco está en aguantar la respiración, Blitzo. ¡Ni siquiera tienes el objetivo muy lejos! Sújetalo así, respira hondo, cierra un ojo si eso ayuda… ¡y dispara!”

Esa vez dio en el pleno y Blitzo estaba preparado para celebrarlo, pero la manzana no cayó como debería haber hecho. Fizzarolli dedicó una mirada al empleado, que más bien era una amenaza silenciosa de mantener la puta boca cerrada, mientras él alargaba uno de sus brazos disimuladamente para accionar la palanca que permitió a la manzana caer de una vez por todas.

“¡Sí! ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sólo necesitabas paciencia!”

“Blitzo, llevamos media hora aquí.”

“¡Pero lo hice!” dijo con ojos brillantes mientras abrazaba su tan merecido premio.

“Prácticamente disparé por ti.”

“¡Detalles sin importancia!”

Fizzarolli se echó a reír ligeramente y decidió dejarlo estar, ¡aun tenían que ver el resto del parque! No iba a darles tiempo de verlo todo con lujo de detalles, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer tiempo antes de que llegaran sus actuaciones. Actuaciones que estaban a punto de comenzar, así que Fizz acompañó a Blitzo donde sería su lugar de descanso.

Los trabajadores frecuentes de Loo Loo Land normalmente dormían en los exteriores del parque, en caravanas, carpas y todo lo que tuvieran disponible. Fizz descansaba sus circuitos cerca del Circo. En la parte trasera había una edificación fácilmente desmontable que era a su vez habitación y camerino del tan aclamado payaso robótico. Su lugar de descanso y también donde mantenía sexo con los clientes que contrataban sus servicios.

Blitzo iba a ser un trabajador frecuente, pero también iba a formar parte del Circo. Así que en la misma zona y cercano al propio Fizz habían montado una habitación parecida para Blitzo. No era tan amplia y seguramente no tan llena de lujos, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera tener sus cosas y un sitio donde descansar.

“No está mal…” comentó Blitzo mientras veía aquel cuarto vacío salvo por alguna que otra cosa. “Tengo que ir al motel a por mis cosas, eso sí. Si no me las han robado, claro.”

“No creo que tuvieras mucho de todas formas, ¿o me equivoco?” dijo divertido al notar la mirada avergonzada del diablo. “¡Aquí tendrás lo necesario! El desayuno y los ensayos son temprano, el almuerzo es durante la mitad del programa y ¡te las tendrás que arreglar para la cena!”

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

“¿No vas a decirme a qué hora es cada cosa?”

“¿Crees que lo sé? ¡Está en mi programación, Blitzo! ¡Yo no tengo que aprenderme los horarios ni necesito alimentarme!” respondió entre risas.

Supuso que eso tenía sentido.

“Pero si tanto te preocupa, ¡te levantaré temprano mañana! Vas a adorar oír el sonido de mi voz.” Rio mientras se alejaba a su camerino.

Blitzo lo dudaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Blitzo... Las cosas se van a poner difíciles a partir de ahora. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Estaré encantada de leer vuestros comentarios e ideas! Muchas gracias por disfrutar de la historia. ^_^


End file.
